


Please Don't Take His Sunshine Away

by Mithril_pike



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crying, Death, Depressed Remus, Depression, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other, Please don't take my sunshine away, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RLSB - Freeform, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad, Sad Remus, Sirius Black Dies, Song Lyrics, Songfic, You Are My Sunshine, crying remus, emotion, hurting remus, sirius's death, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithril_pike/pseuds/Mithril_pike
Summary: Remus J. Lupin was strong, strong for so long, But one tortured soul can only deal with so much loss... Twice is Two to many times to lose ones closest friend. (Lyrical One-shot. Wolfstar.)





	Please Don't Take His Sunshine Away

_You are my sunshine,_

Rain hit the roof. It's small sound echoed throughout the small, musty room.

_my only sunshine._

Remus lay his head against against the window, whose glass was streaked with rain and cold to the touch.

_You make me happy,_

The memory replayed again and again, becoming more and more painful each time over.

_when skies are grey._

A thundercloud cracked overhead, lighting Remus's scarred face. He shifted and closed his eyes. The tears, which had been restrained for so long, finally fell.

_You'll never know dear,_

Why didn't I tell him?

_How much I love you._

His grief was unbearable, more than anyone could ever handle, alone. _Why? When I thought I could finally see him again... He is taken from me, once more, forever._

A memory, long forgotten, old, and faded, surfaced in his worn mind. Hogwarts was faded in fog behind him. The moon, full and bright, begun its ascent. Stumbling into the shrieking shack, Remus collapsed into a shivering heap and waited for the inevitable pain and torment. Just as it began, Remus, only half conscious, heard something through the blurred mask of torture. Words. "I'll always be there for you, Moony. Always." That faithful black dog was the last thing he had seen that night.

"Where," Remus whispered through tear stricken gasps, "are you n-now, Padfoot, my...P-padfoot..." A tortured sob escaped him. 

_"Please don't take my sunshine away"_


End file.
